


REACTOR – Kisses For Omo

by RawWriting



Series: Stony Tiny Bang 2018 [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Belly Kink, Belly worship, Food, M/M, Omega Tony, Omega Tony Stark, Omegaverse, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy Kink, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawWriting/pseuds/RawWriting
Summary: Round 7Tony is incredibly pregnant, and Steve is in awe of every single mark on Tony's body.





	REACTOR – Kisses For Omo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cap IM Tiny RB Round 7: REACTOR](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140738) by [cap_ironman_event_mod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_ironman_event_mod/pseuds/cap_ironman_event_mod), [Hayluhalo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayluhalo/pseuds/Hayluhalo). 



Tony is, all of five foot even. This, had not been such a big issue most of his life. Alphas were naturally assumed to be smaller, more compact and ready to fight. And that is what Tony had lived as his entire life. An Alpha. Then came meeting his soulmate, and flying a bomb into space and the strange attack that left him burning alive with the first heat in his entire life, and Steve, who everyone knew was an omega, coming to him and admitting that not only was he an Alpha, but that he was, sized up in every way. Oh- good.

That had been nearly two years ago. And six months ago, when they had both planned for, and rebonded, with the intent to make a family. Tony had thought it all settled, a nice, steady decline in their sex lives, like any married and bonded couple had. They had both let the media think what they wanted- Steve is the omega, and Tony the Alpha, and if Tony’s not drinking anymore, well, such a responsible Alpha. And if they censor Steve’s chest in the event of a costume malfunction, Steve just laughs about it.

Iron Man still fights, and Tony makes video appearances from the chest up, as he grows. It all is working out perfectly. Except for one, tiny little thing. Tony had never grown, and so his belly, so round and fat with their children, was massive on his tiny frame. It ached, and even with his rubbing creams into his skin, the fire red lines of his skin stretching were starting to creep along the edges of his hips and up over the generous curve.

He felt in a word, busted. Sore. Tired. Can’t forget unwieldy and large and generally awful. Pregnancy was supposed to be this magical omohood period- Tony would kill a man for a carafe of coffee and a chunk of fresh prosciutto paper thin sliced, the uncooked smokey meat buttery and melting on his tongue.

He knew the coffee and alcohol and late nights were off the table. He had been prepared for that. The loss of Deli meats and most cheeses? Yeah, no. Everything had to be cooked. Even his vegetables. It was- it was disgusting and he resented every meal, anymore. Which made Steve’s obsession that much stranger and bizarre. The Alpha was, to put it bluntly, bump mad. Tony couldn’t risk having his shirts ride up, because the one time it happened in the communal kitchen, Steve had Tony on the counter, eating him out and moaning, while the AI desperately tried to reroute the other Avengers.

Tony had, of course, verified this, and found that even the mere suggestion of red streaks on his skin made the man go mad. And form fitting shirts were out, as the straining curve of Tony’s belly was evidently catnip and viagra at the same time. Tony had taken to wearing the baggiest, loosest, longest tent shirts he could find. So basically the shirts he had made up for Hulk. It was- self defense. He didn’t feel sexy- and yet, here was Steve, spending every day chasing him down, and if he hid in the lab, the man pouted and gave the worst puppy eyes, and Tony was strong but he couldn’t stand the soft sad look on Steve’s face.

He also couldn’t wrap his own head around the way this uncomfortable bloated belly was so attractive to the man. If anything- Tony wished he was a little more like the average Alpha, a bit enthusiastic about his growing pecs and leaving marks on his neck and wrists, but otherwise cooling down.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 (maybe more) coming next week.


End file.
